1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a step bar, and more particularly, to a collapsible step bar for a vehicle.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Vehicles such as motorcycles and tricycles are usually equipped with step bars for the passenger below the rear seat. Traditional vehicles have their step bars integrally formed on the chassis in consideration of cost-efficiency. However, these step bars are usually not allowed to be formed ergonomically.
An alternative design is to have the step bars pivotably fixed to the frame of a vehicle. Such design may allow the placement of the step bars at a more ergonomic position on the vehicle. However, conventional collapsible step bars are of a “single-axis” structure which requires a reserved space in front of an axis so as to allow the step bars' to rotate to an “open state.” As a result, it is impossible for the chassis of the vehicle and the step bar (in a closed state) to form together an integral and smooth appearance. Further, the conventional “single-axis” structure has weaker structural strength.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art to provide a step bar which allows smooth integration into the overall appearance of a vehicle and at the meantime has an improved structural strength.